


House of Hale

by dontleaveportland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Derek, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontleaveportland/pseuds/dontleaveportland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strapped for cash and under extreme stress, college student Stiles Stilinski takes on a strange one-time babysitting job for a family living out in the forest preserve. He gradually realizes the family is hiding a terrifying secret – one hinged on the night's lunar eclipse.</p><p>Or that time Stiles should have taken a fast-food job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Laundry Room

**Author's Note:**

> I love a dark and twisted story, and hopefully you do, too.
> 
> If you're curious, music links are at the end of the chapter!

 

 

 

Eighteen year old Stiles Stilinski focused on the darkness in front of him. Stiles reached out a hand and took three steps forward until his hand met a wall covered with thick wallpaper. His fingers gripped what must have been a fairly intricate design.

Stiles followed the wall with his hand for at least fifty steps.

 _“Am I in a hallway?”_ Stiles thought.

Stiles saw a sliver of light to his left. Its width and placement on the ground suggested it was outlining the crack of a door. He moved toward the flicker.

“Hello?” Stiles called out into the darkness.

A response came in the muffled sound of chains rattling against a surface.

Stiles reached a hand out as he moved closer to the sliver. He felt the grain of a wooden surface – the door. He began to feel around for the doorknob, only he realized his hand was no longer touching the door’s surface.

Instead he realized he was holding an object with a wooden handle in his hand.

His heart was pounding, and he felt his grip on the object loosening due to his own sweat. He reached out with his other hand to grasp for the doorknob.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a female voice said from behind him.

“Holy, shit!” Stiles yelled, jumping around to find what was indeed a hallway now lit by ceiling lights. A dark skinned woman stood in front of him.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked.

“I said, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the woman repeated, “That won’t help you.”

She glanced down to Stiles’s left hand, and he followed her movement. He realized he was holding a knife. Stiles let the knife drop from his hand, clattering to the floor.

“Where am I?” Stiles asked, looking up only to realize the woman was gone.

“Hello?” Stiles called again.

Stiles heard chains rattle again, but this time much closer and no longer muffled. They seemed to be moving toward him.

Stiles turned back toward the door behind him, realizing the sound of moving chains was coming from within the room. They were moving toward the door. Toward him.

Stiles began to step backwards away from the door, remembering the unknown woman’s caution. Something large fell into the door – or against it. The hallway filled with the boom of the hit.

“Hello?” Stiles whispered.

The boom came again, this time shaking the door’s frame. And then again. The booming repeated, as whatever was behind the door attempted to get out of the room.

“Hello?” Stiles whispered again, finding his back hitting the wall opposite the door.

The booming continued, ignoring Stiles’s plea to understand. Its volume intensified, becoming almost deafening.

Stiles covered his ears as he sank to his knees.

“Stop!” Stiles yelled, “Stop!”

The booming gave way to the sound of the doorframe cracking, and Stiles closed his eyes as the door crashed to the ground.

_Thud._

***

 **Sunday, September 28, 2014  
** _3:16AM_

Stiles jerked awake.

He realized he was in the laundry room of the community center close to his dorm, still at the same table in the room’s corner where he had setup camp for homework around 10:00PM. The thud in his dream must have been someone exiting the room.

“Fuck,” Stiles said, realizing he had drooled in his sleep onto his open textbook.

While he wiped at the page with his sleeve, he pulled his mobile phone out of his pants pocket to check the time. 3:17AM.

Stiles clicked on the messages icon, the red badge indicating three new text messages.

> From “Jackson” at 11:15PM: Hey, where r u? I stopped by ur room, ur douchemate said u weren’t there.
> 
> From “Melissa” at 11:35PM: Hey, honey. I left you a voicemail, give me a call back when you can.
> 
> From “Jackson” at 12:30AM: I’m beginning 2 think ur a bigger douche than ur roommate. Txt me back!! R u dead?

Stiles let loose a yawn before moving to respond to the text messages.

> To “Jackson” at 3:19AM: Sorry, bro, Matt kicked me out again. Fell asleep in the laundry room. I’m surprised there wasn’t a sock on the knob when you swung by. He’s a freak, can I move in with you now?
> 
> To “Melissa” at 3:21AM: Sorry I missed you. Will call tomorrow on my way to visit.

Stiles packed up his belongings into his book bag, plugging his headphones in before exiting the laundry room to make his way back to his dorm room.

_Follow the power lines back from the road. No one around, so I take off my clothes. Am I the only one in the only world?_

Stiles’s douchebag roommate, Matt Daehler, had been kicking Stiles out of their room since the second week of August when the pair moved into the first-year dorm together. At least three times a week, Stiles would come back from class to find a sock on the door, forcing him to find somewhere else to exist.

_I see the snake holes dotted in the sand, as if Seurat painted the Rio Grande. Am I the only one in the only world?_

It wouldn’t be so bad if the timing were more reasonable – heck, Stiles would accept consistent even – because finding himself homeless for several hours at any given moment was starting to impact his grades. Professor Harris had actually kicked Stiles out of class last Monday for falling asleep during the class lecture.

Stiles reached the first-year dormitory and quickly thudded up the steps to the third floor. When he reached his room, he found the doorknob both sockless and unlocked. Stiles almost exclaimed a large whoop of excitement at the rare treat.

_The only sound out here is my own breath, and my feet stuttering to make a path. Am I the only one in the only world?_

Stiles carefully made his way to his bed in the dark, trying not to wake Matt or his girlfriend, a junior named Allison. She seemed nice enough, if not a little ditzy for not realizing that dating a first-year student was probably killing her social status.

 _“Actually, that explains why she’s always here,”_ Stiles thought, removing his headphones and placing his phone on the nightstand.

Stiles dropped his book bag at the foot of his bed, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his pants off before sinking onto the mattress.

He had about three hours left for sleep, and he needed to make them count. His entire college career was supported by the almost full scholarship he received that was dependent upon his grades, and he had a shit ton of things to accomplish tomorrow.

Stiles made a mental note to check Melissa’s voicemail before he made his way to the hospital to visit his father.

***

Chapter's Music

  1. Rattlesnake by St. Vincent  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/st.-vincent/id773457330) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/st_vincent/st-vincent-rattlesnake) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZkP0HLShMc)




	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles,” Melissa said, taking a deep sigh, “I picked up a foreclosure notice in your mailbox yesterday. It was post-marked last week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't narrowed down the final number of chapters just yet, but Stiles is about to find himself with a new job offer. Once we get to the lunar eclipse, this fic will move like a beast!
> 
> A huge thanks to those of you reading during the WIP stage! If you're enjoying the initial plot, let me know.

 

 

 

 **Sunday, September 28, 2014**  
_4:43PM_

From the parking lot of Beacon Hills’ Hospital, Stiles watched the rain fall onto the windshield in front of him.

_Cats and dogs are coming down, fourteenth street is gonna drown. Everyone else is rushing round._

Stiles let loose a sigh.

_I’ve got blonde on blonde on my portable stereo. It’s a lullaby from a giant golden radio._

_“It’ll be fine,”_ Stiles thought, turning the ignition of the car off before stepping out.

***

 **Sunday, September 28, 2014**  
_5:08PM_

“Hey, Pops,” Stiles said, stepping into the small gray room that was his father’s hospital room.

Stiles sat down in the empty seat next to the bed and grabbed his father’s hand.

“Melissa’s been keeping me updated on your progress,” Stiles said, “She thinks you’ll be out of here in no time.”

Stiles nodded his head at his father.

“My classes are going well, grades are still good. Matt’s still a douche, but so is Jackson,” Stiles said.

Stiles watched his father’s face for any sign of movement – a blink or a twitch, something that told him that the man was hearing what he was saying.

“Okay, Pops,” Stiles said, “I brought some homework with me, maybe you can help me with it. I’ll read the chapters, but you help me with the answers when we get to the questions.”

***

 **Sunday, September 28, 2014**  
_9:23PM_

Stiles looked up from his textbook at the sound of knocking on the hospital room’s door. Melissa stood behind the glass window.

“Okay, Pops,” Stiles said, “You get a break from studies, I gotta go speak with Melissa. Don’t write anything down without me.”

Stiles stepped out into the hallway, welcoming the embrace Melissa pulled him into.

“How are you doing, honey?” Melissa asked.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“Same old, same old,” Stiles finally offered.

Melissa nodded her head.

“Stiles,” Melissa said, “Did you get a chance to listen to my voicemail last night?”

“Oh,” Stiles said, “No, I’m sorry, I woke up kind of late and started working right away. Was it important?”

Melissa chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

“Stiles,” Melissa said, taking a deep sigh, “I picked up a foreclosure notice in your mailbox yesterday. It was post-marked last week.”

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Honey,” Melissa said, “Your father hasn’t shown much progress in the last six months, and most of his funds are going into his medical expenses. There’s just not a lot left after that.”

Stiles felt his knees weaken.

“But,” Stiles said, “He was hurt on the job. Shouldn’t that cover everything? Nothing’s going toward my school, that’s why I chose this college. As long as I keep my grades up, I don’t need any help for me.”

“I know, honey,” Melissa said, “But he’s lasted in this state longer than expected. I can offer some help, but I’m not sure that will be enough.”

“How much?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles–“ Melissa said.

“How much do I need?” Stiles asked.

Melissa stared blankly back at Stiles.

“At least $6,000, after help from me,” Melissa said.

“Okay,” Stiles said, nodding his head, “Okay.

“Stiles,” Melissa said, “You’re already working two jobs on campus, and you’re three credit hours over full-time. How are you going to find time to make that kind of money?”

“I don’t know, Melissa,” Stiles said, “I’ll figure it out. I just need some time. How long do I have?”

“I’ve got the letter at my desk, it gives you a deadline to repay what’s owed,” Melissa said.

“Stiles,” Melissa said, “I’m not sure this is the best option–“

“Melissa,” Stiles said, “I just… I just need some time, please. I appreciate your help so much, I couldn’t do this without you. But I need to try. It’s my home – his home, our home. It’s the last place where  _she_ lived. If you’re willing, just this once, I have to try. If it doesn’t pan out, we’ll look at new options.”

“Okay, honey,” Melissa said, nodding her head while tears brimmed her eyes.

***

 **Sunday, September 28, 2014**  
_9:52PM_

Stiles stepped into the hospital floor’s restroom. He flipped each of the water spouts up as he walked to the furthest stall.

 _“Fuck,”_ Stiles thought, _“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_

The sound of running water echoed throughout the room. Stiles raised his hands to cover his face as he sat down on the toilet to breakdown.

This was too much. He was only eighteen. While his classmates were busy deciding which kegger to attend on the weekends, Stiles spent his in a dark hospital room, waiting for his father to wake up. How was he supposed to find money to pay for a house he didn’t even occupy?

Melissa was probably right, the reasonable thing to do would be to give up the house. He _should_ just move in with the McCalls for the breaks between school and focus on paying for his father’s treatment. But that was one of the last places he had memories with his mother, and that was hard to release.

“Is someone in here?” a male voice yelled out.

Stiles wiped the tears from his cheeks, sniffing lightly.

“Sorry,” Stiles called out, stepping out of the stall.

A uniformed young man with wavy hair stood in front of the sinks. Stiles had seen him around the hospital before, he was a custodian there.

“Sorry,” Stiles said, “I needed a moment.”

“You shouldn’t waste water,” the young man said, scowling back at Stiles.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he exited the restroom.

***

 **Sunday, September 28, 2014**  
_11:56PM_

“Fuck, Stiles,” Jackson said, “Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded his head. The pair were lying on the floor together in Jackson’s dorm room. Room mostly shadowed, Jackson’s stereo playing softly in the background.

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, there’s no way back._

“You know I can always call my father for money,” Jackson said.

Stiles nodded his head again.

“I know, Jacks,” Stiles said, “And I appreciate that, but I don’t think that’s the solution I need.”

“So, what?” Jackson asked, “You’re going to start stripping or selling yourself to make ends meet? You’re kind of scrawny, bro. I’m not sure that will work out for you.”

Stiles snorted.

“Just because you don’t want my body, doesn’t mean others don’t,” Stiles said, throwing a pillow on top of Jackson’s head, “And I don’t know what I’ll do. I need some time.”

“How much time do you have?” Jackson asked.

“About a month,” Stiles said.

“Fuck,” Jackson said.

“I’ll figure it out,” Stiles said, “I have to.”

“Okay, bro,” Jackson said, “Just remember my offer. No questions asked.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, staring at the blank ceiling above.

_I can see it coming, I can see it. Ooh-ohh. There’s no way back._

***

Chapter’s Music

  1. Blonde on Blonde by Nada Surf  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/let-go/id718801567) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/barsuk-records/nada-surf-blonde-on-blonde) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwKNDoHtUTM)
  2. No Way Back by oOoOO  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/our-loving-is-hurting-us-ep/id529165350) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/tri_angle_records/05-no-way-back) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atyaT-tMIf0)




	3. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Stiles," Peter said, "I apologize for that, I got tied up in work that I couldn't step away from. I called you an hour or so ago to inquire if you might still be interested in the job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really should know that nothing is this easy.

 

 

 

 **Sunday, October 6, 2014**  
_2:16PM_

Stiles ran up the steps of his dormitory to get to his room. His breathing labored after spending the last two hours running in the nearby park. Earbuds planted.

_Symmetry. You must work in symmetry. You must earn their empathy. Empathy._

Stiles stopped at the sight of a sock on the doorknob to his room. He let loose a sigh before leaning in to hear if Matt had finished having his fun. All he could make out was the obnoxious blaring of Matt's creeper rock music.

Stiles tried the doorknob and found it locked.

"Matt," Stiles yelled, banging on the door, "Come on man, you already kicked me out this morning."

Matt offered no response.

"Thanks, asshole!" Stiles yelled at the door, turning around to leave the dorm.

_Down, down, cities fall down. You must earn our empathy._

***

 **Sunday, October 6, 2014**  
_2:28PM_

Stiles walked around campus looking at the public bulletin boards, hoping to find a notice for hire.

Stiles stopped at a mostly blank flier that simply read: "Babysitter," followed by detachable slips at the bottom with a phone number provided. Three slips had already been pulled.

 _"Whatever,"_ Stiles thought, grabbing a slip for himself.

It was worth it just to see how much the job paid. He could do homework while the kid napped or slept.

Stiles pulled out his mobile phone to call the number. He received a voicemail inbox.

"Hello," Stiles said, "This is Stiles Stilinski, I'm calling about the babysitter position you posted at Henderson University, just outside Beacon Hills. Please give me a call back at this number if you're still looking for someone."

Stiles reiterated his mobile phone number before hanging up.

After taking a few steps away from the board, Stiles heard the tell-tale ringing of his mobile phone. It was the number he had just called and left a voicemail with.

"Hello?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles?" a male voice asked back.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"Hello, this is Peter Hale," the voice said, "I'm so sorry that I missed your call a few minutes ago, but I'm glad you just answered."

"Oh… Uh, sure," Stiles said.

"I'm getting a bit desperate – I am still looking for someone to fill the babysitting position, but I'm having an issue because I need someone soon – this week in fact, Wednesday night, on the eighth," Peter said.

"Oh," Stiles said, disappointment pooling in his stomach.

Professor Harris scheduled all of the semester's labs on Wednesday night. The man had been very clear that no one was to miss a lab, not unless they could provide hospital documentation at least.

"I hope you're available," Peter said, "I'm having such a hard time filling the position that I'm offering $1,500 for just that one night."

"What?" Stiles asked, shock replacing disappointment.

"Yes," Peter said, "It's a really important night for my wife and me. We really need someone here at the house."

$1,500 could go a long way in helping Stiles reach his end goal of $6,000. And it hadn't even been a full week, he would still have the rest of the month to find the $4,500.

 _"Fuck, Harris,"_ Stiles thought.

"Okay," Stiles said, "I'm available. Do you want to meet for an interview?"

"That would be great," Peter said, "Why don't I meet you at the bulletin board where I posted the flyer?"

"Okay, I'm actually there now," Stiles said.

"Great," Peter said, "I'll see you soon, Stiles."

"Like now?" Stiles asked.

No response came, Peter had ended the call.

 _"He's weird, but I can deal with it for $1,500,"_ Stiles thought.

Stiles turned around to sit on the steps leading up to the bulletin board. Plugging his headphones back into his phone.

***

 **Sunday, October 6, 2014**  
_3:45PM_

_Save up all the days, a routine malaise. Just like yesterday, I told you, I would stay._

Stiles had been waiting for Peter for over an hour. Clearly the man wasn't desperate enough.

Stiles stood up from the steps, grabbing hold of his book bag with sagging shoulders. It just sucked because that one job could have really helped him out.

Stiles felt his mobile phone vibrate with a text message notification. He pulled it out of his pocket.

> From "Jackson" at 3:45PM: Hey, where u at? Wanna grab late lunch/early dinner?
> 
> To "Jackson" at 3:46PM: Linner? That depends, are you buying?
> 
> From "Jackson" at 3:46PM: Always, baby. U just have 2 make it worth my money.

Stiles snorted, shaking his head.

> From "Jackson" at 3:47PM: Meet at Seoul Taco? $2 tacos! I can buy u the whole store. U'll have 2 spend the whole nite w me. Cuddles, 2.
> 
> To "Jackson" at 3:47PM: Whatever. You just want to flirt with the taco boy, Danny, but okay. Walking over now.

_Would you always – maybe sometimes – make it easy? Take your time._

***

 **Sunday, October 6, 2014**  
_4:23PM_

"So he just never showed?" Jackson asked, taking a large bite of his taco.

"Yup," Stiles said, licking the sriracha sauce off of his thumb.

"That's lame," Jackson said, "Better of without that asshole."

"I don't know about that, Jacks," Stiles said.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

"How's your dad doing?" Jackson asked.

It was Stiles's turn to shrug his shoulders.

"Same old, same old," Stiles said.

"It's too bad he couldn't have woken up before we moved into the dorms," Jackson said, "He could've arrested Matt for his weed that first day, and you wouldn't have to deal with such a douche for a roommate."

"Yeah," Stiles said.

"Sorry, bro," Jackson said, looking apologetic for broaching the subject, "Want another taco?"

***

 **Sunday, October 6, 2014**  
_8:52PM_

Stiles walked into his dorm room, blissfully sans Matt or Allisson.

 _"Shit,"_ Stiles thought, moving to open one of the windows in the room, _"It's rank in here."_

Stiles stared at the complete contrast between his side of the room and Matt's. One kept neatly organized and clean, the other a dystopian waste. Stiles couldn't even remember if Matt had a rug underneath all of his books, clothing, and sportswear or not.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he was about to throw Allison's bra off of his bed and over to Matt's garbage collection, pausing when he realized there was writing on the bra.

It was a phone number, with Matt's sloppy scrawl reading, "Babysitter", underneath.

Had Peter called his room phone? What time would that have even been?

Stiles reached for the landline phone on his desk, dialing in the new number. Stiles didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Uh… Hi, is this Peter?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Peter said, "Is this Stiles?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, "Uh… I'm sorry I missed your call, I thought you were going to meet me on campus this afternoon."

"Yes, Stiles," Peter said, "I apologize for that, I got tied up in work that I couldn't step away from. I called you an hour or so ago to inquire if you might still be interested in the job."

"Uh…" Stiles said, "How did you get this number? I thought you'd call my mobile phone."

Peter chuckled.

"Look, Stiles," Peter said, "I really must apologize for my haste in securing this job, I'm a bit on edge because of my wife, she's very insistent that Wednesday be a special night. If you're still available, why don't we skip the interview. I'm willing to triple my original offer as well."

Stiles almost choked.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Peter said, "$4,500 for one night. My wife and I will be back by midnight, so it won't take too much out of your own. I promise this will be as painless as possible."

"Uh…" Stiles said, "Okay. I'm in."

"Great," Peter said, "Let me give you our address, we're out in the forest preserve."

***

Chapter’s Music

  1. Empathy by Crystal Castles  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/ii/id443444808) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/drinknfuck/crystal-castles-empathy) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLi2v-Gq-5A)
  2. Two Weeks by Grizzly Bear  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/two-weeks-single/id314966747) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/grizzlybearband/veckatimest-two-weeks) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPXDJQkuWeA)




	4. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles, these people lied to you!" Jackson said, standing outside the Porsche, "Let's get the fuck out of here. You don't owe them anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're in the house, folks! Only a few more hours until the lunar eclipse.

 

 

 

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_4:12PM_

Stiles was halfway between Beacon Hills and his university's campus when one of his rear tires blew out.

 _"Shit!"_ Stiles said, trying to maintain control of the car and steer it off to the shoulder.

Stiles jumped out of the vehicle to assess the damage.

The tire was wrecked – hopefully the wheel itself wasn't bent, he couldn't afford both, or either really.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket.

> To "Jackson" at 4:15PM: Hey, Jacks. Can you come pick me up? Jeep is busted. Stuck on the side of the road.
> 
> From "Jackson" at 4:17PM: Yea. Send me ur location.
> 
> To "Jackson" at 4:18PM: Shared. Can you drive me to the babysitting job tonight? I've gotta be at the house by 6:30.
> 
> From "Jackson" at 4:19PM: I was gonna do that anyways. This guy seems like a freak!
> 
> To "Jackson" at 4:19PM: Thanks, Jacks.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_6:05PM_

Stiles focused on the fog surrounding Jackson's Porsche.

_The moon shines in the autumn sky. Growing cold, the leaves all die. I'm more alone than I've ever been. Help me out of the shape I'm in._

"Jesus," Jackson said, "You just had to take a job in the creepiest place Beacon Hills had to offer."

Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks for brining me out here," Stiles said, "I owe you big time."

"You can make it up to me by letting me come in to meet the family you're working for tonight," Jackson said.

_After the fire, before the flood. My sweet baby, I need fresh blood. Whoo! Howl!_

"Jackson," Stiles said, "I'm not a child. I don't need you to walk me in and check the closets for monsters. Actually, they're paying _me_ to do that for their kid tonight.

"We don't know them, Stiles," Jackson said, "And they're offering you a crap ton of money for just one night. This seems too good to be true, something is off here."

"I know, Jacks," Stiles said, sighing, "But I need it to be true. The guy, Peter, said it was like their anniversary or something, and that his wife was making a big deal about tonight. I think this is part of his payment to make the night special for them. It's kind of sweet, if a little odd."

_Whatever trepidation you may feel, in your heart, you know it's not real. In a moment of clarity, summon an act of charity._

"Yeah, well," Jackson said, "Tonight's the lunar eclipse, and all kinds of freaks come out of the woodworks. I gotta make sure they're not planning to sacrifice you once I leave."

Stiles snorted.

"Okay, Jacks," Stiles said, "We'll be sure to ask them that – 'Hey, you don't plan to murder me tonight, right?' – that will totally make me seem capable of taking care of their kid."

"How old is this kid anyways?" Jackson asked.

"I dunno," Stiles said, "Peter hasn't provided me much info. Just that it was super important he have a babysitter tonight, and that he was desperate enough to pay an outrageous sum of money for it."

"Rich people, Stiles," Jackson said, shaking his head, "They're all weird."

"Jackson, _you_ are one of those people," Stiles said, swiping at Jackson's head.

"Duh," Jackson said, moving his head out of reach, "That's how I know."

_You gotta pull me out of this mud. Sweet baby, I need fresh blood. Whoo! Howl!_

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_6:23PM_

"Holy shit," Jackson said, letting loose a whistle as he stared up the house.

_When it came to pass. Glory passed me by. Fate, with a single blow, has custard pied me now. True, I had my chance. True, true, true I had those wild charms for you._

Stiles stared up at the house with mixed apprehension. It wasn't necessarily the largest house he had seen, but it was big. It just looked… Dark, Stiles decided, even with the large flowered Victorian wrap around porch.

"This is creepy as shit," Jackson said.

"It's just the moon, Jackson," Stiles said, unbuckling his seatbelt, "It's got you spooked. You're just looking for black cats, because you've been told to."

"Stiles, wait," Jackson said, grabbing onto Stiles's arm, "It's not too late to turn around. You don't owe these people anything. I've got a bad feeling here."

Stiles had a bad feeling mounting in his gut as well, but he had more important matters to concern himself with – self preservation be damned.

_Love, love, love 'til you got enough. Dance, dance, dance 'til there's no one left to hound you._

"Look," Stiles said, unbuckling Jackson's seatbelt, "You're going to come in with me, and you'll see that they're a normal couple getting ready for a sweet night out in town."

Jackson snorted, removing his keys from the ignition.

"Come on, Mama Jacks," Stiles said, stepping onto the stone path leading up to the house's porch.

"Hey, Stiles," Jackson said, pointing beyond the house and to the right where a Buick Rendezvous was parked on the green space, "Soccer mom car, looks like they do have a kid after all."

Stiles attempted to trip Jackson as they walked up the steps onto the porch.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_6:32PM_

"Please," Peter Hale said, motioning toward the small love seat in the sitting room off the house's main entrance, "Have a seat."

The man appeared to be close to Stiles's father's age, if not a little older. He wore a tuxedo suit that confirmed Stiles's suspicion that the night was the couple's anniversary, and he carried a cane topped with the gold head of a wolf.

Stiles nervously sat on the edge of the love seat, while Jackson plopped down into the cushion.

"Sorry if I'm a little late," Stiles said, "We weren't expecting the fog."

"Yes," Peter said, nodding, "We weren't either. It's a pity, all that mist blocking our view of the lunar eclipse tonight. Did either of you know tonight was a lunar eclipse?"

"Yeah," Jackson said, squaring his shoulders, "We're hoping it's not a bad omen."

Peter chuckled.

"A lunar eclipse is a gift," Peter said, "Never an omen."

Jackson snorted.

"You a professor?" Jackson asked.

Peter's smirk straightened into thin lips.

"Something like that," Peter said before turning to Stiles, "This is our last lunar eclipse of the year, Stiles. You'll want to remember where you are when it passes, too many people ignore the moon's phases."

"You an astrologist?" Jackson asked, leaning forward to grab a candy mint from the bowl resting on the coffee table.

"Ha, ha," Stiles said, swatting at Jackson's hand, "I think he means astronomer."

Peter's smirk returned to his face.

"Yes," Peter said, "Something like that."

Peter stood from his seat in front of Jackson and Stiles.

"Stiles, may I speak with you privately in the kitchen?" Peter asked.

Stiles looked at Jackson. He squeezed Jackson's arm to comfort him before standing up to follow Peter further into the house.

"Yell if he starts killing you, so I can make it to my car," Jackson whispered.

Stiles threw up a middle finger behind him.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_6:41PM_

Stiles stepped into a cheery kitchen lined with white subway tile. A muffled synthy song played from a small television built into the wall near the fridge.

Peter sat waiting at the breakfast nook near the door. Stiles stepped forward to take a seat with him.

_Keep them locked away, reduce them to strays. Clean their cuts and scrapes._

"Forgive me for being rude, Stiles," Peter said, face appearing to hesitate to continue.

Stiles's stomach dropped. He was about to be fired before even starting the job.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked.

"I can only pay for one person's time," Peter said nodding in the direction of the sitting room, "And–"

"Oh!" Stiles said, relief coursing through his veins, "No, Jackson is just a friend that offered me a ride to and from your house. My car is in the shop."

"Oh, thank heavens," Peter said, visibly relaxing, "But I must admit that there's something else. I've not been… Entirely honest with you about tonight, Stiles."

_Mercy, we abstain. Hope you're entertained. Snow covers the stain._

Stiles's stomach twisted again. This man set him on edge.

"I'm sorry?" Stiles asked.

"My wife and I don't have a child," Peter said.

_Taught them with solace. They know a soft caress to lower your defense._

"Oh," Stiles said, unsure what Peter was attempting to say.

"You see," Peter said, "We do need you to look after the house tonight while we are out – but it's simply not for a child. I have a… Nephew, one not far from your own age, upstairs, and he is a bit troubled."

"Okay…" Stiles said, still unsure where the conversation was moving, as well as whether he had an actual job or not.

"I didn't know how else to list the job other than as a babysitter position," Peter said, "House sitter wasn't quite the right word, and there were a million flyers already worded as such."

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

_Hide all that you could. Done for the greater good. It's later understood._

"Mr. Hale, I'm not sure I'm–" Stiles said.

"I wouldn't require you to check on him," Peter said quickly, "In fact don't, the door is locked. He keeps to himself. My wife and I just want to ensure the house isn't left alone, vulnerable to theft or vandalism while we're out and my nephew is… Secluded."

"Okay…" Stiles said again, processing the new information internally.

"I'm willing to raise the $4,500 to a full $5,000 for the omission," Peter said, "As well as throwing in dinner – I've left money on the fridge with the number of a pizza place that delivers this far out."

Stiles sat in shock. A full $5,000 in one night could really make his $6,000 goal for the month attainable.

"Okay," Stiles said, nodding his head, "I'm in. Just let me walk my friend back to his car before you leave."

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_6:54PM_

When Peter and Stiles returned to the sitting room that Jackson had been left behind in, a red headed woman in a black mink coat sat in the chair that Peter had originally occupied. She and Jackson seemed to be in a staring contest with one another.

"Stiles," Peter said, extending a hand toward the woman, "This is my wife, Lydia."

Stiles thought the woman was surprisingly young to be Peter's wife.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Stiles said, extending a hand to shake.

Lydia's gaze assessed Stiles up and down before simply pausing at Stiles's offered hand. She pulled out a cigarette from her hand bag, lighting it before turning back to Stiles.

"Don't call me 'ma'am'," Lydia said, "I'm not that much older than you after all."

"Uh… Okay," Stiles said, letting his offered hand fall back to his side.

"Are you excited for the lunar eclipse, Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"I guess?" Stiles said.

Both Lydia and Peter chuckled. Jackson threw a look at Stiles that clearly expressed, 'What the fuck, Stiles?'.

"We love the lunar eclipse," Lydia said, "We watch it every year. It's a special time for us."

Stiles nodded his head, unsure of what to say.

"Are you both originally from Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

Lydia snorted.

"No," Peter said, "We just moved here actually."

"We're from the desert," Lydia said, releasing a puff of smoke, "Where you always have a view of the moon."

"Oh," Stiles said, "What brought you all the way to Beacon Hills?"

"Work," Peter said.

"We're still unpacking," Lydia said, "So please don't go into any rooms with closed doors. The house is a maze of unopened boxes. I had Peter searching downstairs forever for this mink, didn't I, darling?"

"Yes," Peter said, nodding, "But it was worth it."

"Indeed," Lydia said, smiling.

"Okay," Stiles said, "Well I better say goodbye to Jackson before you two leave for your big plans. Right, Jackson?"

"Yeah," Jackson said, standing up quickly to head for the front entrance.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_7:03PM_

"Stiles, these people lied to you!" Jackson said, standing outside the Porsche.

"I know," Stiles said, crossing his arms over his torso.

"Okay," Jackson said, "Then let's get the fuck out of here. You don't owe these people anything."

"Jackson, I can't," Stiles said, "It's $5,000."

"Stiles, I will give you that money," Jackson said, "Please just get back into my car. That man is a creep and a half, and the woman looked at you like you were a treat she was ready to bite into. They're creepy as fuck!"

"Jackson," Stiles said, letting loose a deep sigh, "I can't keep expecting you to pick up my tab. This is a really easy way to get where I need to be, and it's even easier now that there's no kid involved."

"Yeah," Jackson said, "Just a potential psycho locked away upstairs."

"Jacks," Stiles said, moving closer to the man, "I know you're just being a good friend right now, but I have real problems right now that don't have easy solutions. I need to do this."

Jackson rolled his eyes, jaw clutched tightly and telling Stiles that Jackson remained unconvinced.

"Look, I'll call you on the dot every hour," Stiles said, "I promise. And you can call me anytime you want, just to confirm I'm still alive."

Jackson's demeanor slouched forward. Stiles knew that he had won.

"Okay," Jackson said sourly, "But you call me exactly on the hour. Not five minutes, or even one minute, passed. On the hour, Stiles, or I call the police."

"I will, I will," Stiles said, moving forward to hug Jackson.

"Okay," Jackson said, "Be careful. Keep your phone on you, and lock all the main entrance doors. Don't go on the second floor unless you have to."

"I promise," Stiles said, "Drive safely, text me when you get back to campus."

Stiles watched as Jackson entered the Porsche and then waved from the front seat while backing out of the drive.

 _"I can do this, this is easy money,"_ Stiles thought, turning back to the house.

***

Chapter’s Music

Fresh Blood by Eels  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/hombre-lobo/id375719899) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/alexandroid/eels-fresh-blood) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4Qp1TEKswQ)

DNA by The Kills  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/blood-pressures/id422432156) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnB1ZFcnoos)

Child I Will Hurt You by oOoOO  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/iii/id572537846) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBaM8eutHOg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the fic so far, let me know!


	5. The First Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd sense of déjà vu overcame him as he stared at the dark hardwood floor and intricately designed wallpaper of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've got a final chapter count, folks! Even better, it's almost the witching hour.
> 
> Sidenote: did you guys know that NASA reported this morning that we're supposed to have one of the shortest lunar eclipses of the century THIS Saturday? What a coincidence! Keep your knives close.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, if you're enjoying it so far, let me know!

 

 

 

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_7:18PM_

Halfway out of the forest preserve, Jackson made a u-turn on the road to angle back toward the house he had just dropped Stiles off at.

He should have never left Stiles there – something was off about those people and that house, eclipse or no eclipse. He was going to go back there and shove Stiles back into his Porsche, even if he had to throw the man over his shoulder to do it.

_Let's not make peace again, I'm tired of hearing amends. They'll never leave you alone. I'm swimming deep agin, I guess the rest just depends on how you feel when you go._

"Shit!" Jackson yelled, driving his car off the road and onto the shoulder after narrowly missing what he thought was a wolf standing in the middle of the road.

Jackson turned around in his seat to get a better look at the animal, seeing nothing but an empty road.

"Christ," Jackson whispered, "This moon is messing with my head."

Jackson unrolled his driver side window to take in some air, covering his face with his hands while he took deep breaths in.

_Potion delirium, Mayflower surrender. In the dark, no one knows who you are. Taxidermy play dead, and best of all – I wasn't laughing at anything in particular while we watch you._

"Need some help?" a male voice asked just next to the open window.

"Jesus!" Jackson yelled, turning to look at a young man with wavy hair standing next to his car.

"You scared the shit out of me, man," Jackson said.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Jackson asked, "I've seen you around the hospital, right? You work there?"

The young man stared back at Jackson, eerily silent and gaze assessing him.

"You're not the babysitter," the young man finally said.

"No," Jackson said, shaking his head, "That's my frie–"

The young man lifted a clawed hand and dug into Jackson's throat.

_Kiss the rock in the sky, 'cause stars are aligned. My stars are aligned, yeah._

***

The young man searched inside the car for a button or lever that would release the trunk before pulling Jackson's lifeless body from the driver's seat. He dragged Jackson to the back of the car, throwing him into the trunk, and then lifted his head to release a howl.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_7:25PM_

Stiles watched from the front steps as Peter held the passenger door of a black Chevrolet Malibu open for Lydia.

Stiles waved at the couple as Peter turned to cross over to the driver's side.

A howl sounded from somewhere within the forest preserve, and Stiles turned his head to look at the forest.

Stiles pondered whether or not there were wolves in California. He didn't think that there were.

"Don't forget the moon, Stiles," Peter said as he stepped into the vehicle.

Stiles turned back to see Lydia smirking at him from behind the glass window.

 _"Strange,"_ Stiles thought, _"They're very strange."_

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_7:55PM_

Stiles opened his Chemistry textbook on the coffee table in the main living room. He put his headphones in, thinking there was no point listening to an eerily silent house while trying to focus on his worst class.

_And do you really think that love is gonna save your soul? Well, I sure hope so. Oh, I really, really hope so. But I don't think so._

Stiles tapped on his messages icon, selecting a new message to send.

> To "Jackson" at 7:59PM: Hey Jacks, I'm alive, as promised. House is empty, I'm just doing homework. Call me if you want.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_8:50PM_

Stiles pulled his headphones out, deciding it was time to take a break from thinking about Professor Harris and all things related to Chemistry. He turned the television on, surfing channels while he waited to text Jackson at nine.

Stiles figured Jackson ignored his eight o'clock text out of stubbornness, but maybe he would feel better once he realized Stiles was still fine two hours in.

Stiles stopped at a news report showing a picture of a lunar eclipse. He turned the volume up to hear what the reporter was saying.

"If you didn't already know, tonight is our last lunar eclipse of 2014. Lunar eclipses typically only occur twice a year, but this will be our fourth for the year," the report said, "The eclipse will start somewhere around 9:00PM and end at about 2:00AM, keep in mind that the _total_ eclipse – when the lunar eclipse is most visible – will start at midnight."

Stiles snorted and then pulled out his mobile phone.

> To "Jackson" at 8:58PM: People are going crazy about this moon, Jacks.
> 
> To "Jackson" at 8:59PM: Still alive, stop worrying. And call me!

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_10:01PM_

> To "Jackson" at 10:01PM: Okay, I know I'm a minute late but don't be mad! And don't call the police.
> 
> To "Jackson" at 10:01PM: I'm just trying to finish Harris's ridiculous problem set.
> 
> To "Jackson" at 10:05PM: Jackson! Stop the silent treatment – I get it, I'm making you worry. It's almost midnight, this will all be over soon. Come on, bro. Call me, please.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_10:28PM_

Stiles's stomach had started to growl somewhere between cursing Professor Harris for the rest of the man's life and starting his literature essay for Professor Blake.

Stiles headed for the kitchen for the $20 bill and phone number for pizza delivery that Peter had left on the fridge.

Feeling braver after ordering a large with pepperoni and extra pineapple, Stiles decided it was time to explore some of the house. He plugged in his headphones for company.

_You've got the moneymaker. You've got the moneymaker. You've got the moneymaker. This is your chance to make it out, out, out. Oh, yeah. You'll get out, out, out. Oh, yeah._

Stiles danced through the first floor of the house, hips and shoulders shaking with the bass of the song. As he pushed a door open revealing a dining room, he remembered Lydia's request not to open any closed doors because of unpacked boxes.

Curiously though, Stiles didn't find signs of a recently moved-in house. Everything was unpacked, not a box in sight – not even piles of items waiting to be assigned a space.

_You've got the moneymaker. They showed the money to you. You showed them what you can do, showed them your moneymaker. You get out, out, out. Oh, yeah. You'll get out, out, out. Oh, yeah._

Stiles stared up at the stairwell leading to the second floor.

 _"Get a grip,"_ Stiles thought, stepping on the landing and shaking his arms above his head.

As Stiles danced his way up the flight, he realized the house was missing photographs along the walls. There were no mementos of the family that lived there.

Stiles snorted, thinking Peter didn't exactly seem like a yearbook staffer, and Lydia would probably break a nail attempting to operate a camera. Stiles figured he was just lucky the walls weren't covered in phases of the moon.

_You are the moneymaker. She is yours for the taking. You know you wanna make her. Show her your moneymaker. She says, 'Out, out, out.' Oh, yeah._

Stiles felt himself crash into something, knocking whatever it was down, as he attempted a complicated backward slide in the middle of the second floor's hallway.

_And it's in my hands, I will if you want me to._

"Shit," Stiles said, pulling his earbuds out and turning around to see that he had thrown a decorative plate off of a small sideboard table.

Stiles ran down the steps to grab a broom and dustpan from the kitchen.

Once he had returned to the second floor and gotten most of the plate's cracked pieces into the dustpan, he realized a large piece was sticking out from underneath the doorway next to the sideboard.

Stiles looked up at the closed door in front of him. There was no light coming from within the room, so hopefully this wasn't the crazy nephew's room.

Stiles looked around the hallway, assessing the other doors for the likelihood that this might just be a closet rather than a bedroom.

An odd sense of déjà vu overcame him as he stared at the dark hardwood floor and intricately designed wallpaper of the hallway.

 _"Have I been in this house before?"_ Stiles asked himself.

Stiles shook the feeling off as he reached up to the doorknob of the closed door in front of him. He held his breath as he twisted the knob and pulled.

It was just a coat closet. Stiles let loose a deep sigh of relief.

As Stiles was picking up the fractured piece that had originally drawn his attention to the door, something else caught his eye further into the closet, gleaming with the reflection of the hallway's light.

Stiles reached into the closet and pulled out a photo frame. Actually, there was a whole stack of photo frames sitting on the floor in the closet. But none of them were of Lydia or Peter – Stiles had never seen these people before.

He stared down at a photo of a dark skinned man and woman standing in front of the house Stiles was currently in. The man beamed into the camera, holding a small child in his arms. The woman looked equally happy, holding out a hand to the child.

Stiles thought something about the woman seemed familiar. He moved his attention to the Buick Rendezvous parked next to the couple.

 _"That looks like…"_ Stiles thought, _"Is that the car parked outside?"_

Carrying the frame in his hand, Stiles hopped down the flight of steps and made his way out to the wrap around porch. He stared at the Buick Rendezvous parked on the green space, comparing it to the photo.

The cars were definitely similar, if not the same. But there was no license plate in the photo, so Stiles couldn't confirm they were one and the same.

 _"This moon is driving you insane,"_ Stiles thought, shaking his head as he returned inside the house and back up the stairs.

Stiles attempted to reassure himself that even if the cars were the same, that didn't necessarily mean anything – the couple could be part of Peter's extended family.

The thought didn't ease the knot growing in his stomach.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_11:04PM_

Stiles returned the photo frame to the stack on the closet floor and shut the door, ignoring the question in his head that asked why Lydia would have had Peter looking for her mink coat in the basement if three were already unpacked in the closet upstairs.

Deciding it was time to return back downstairs, Stiles turned toward the flight of steps.

As his foot hit the first step, he heard a rustling of chains moving against a surface somewhere behind him. He paused, turning back to the hallway.

"Hello?" Stiles called out.

No response came.

"Of course not, Stiles," Stiles whispered to himself, "The guy is a loner. He doesn't wanna talk to you."

Stiles took another step down the stairs, listening intently for another sound.

Stiles's shoulders dropped in relief when no sound came, though he kept his eyes on the hallway as he walked backwards down the steps.

Just as the landing was almost out of his sight, a large boom sounded, seeming to shake the entire second floor.

Stiles almost fell down the remaining steps from shock. The sensation of déjà vu returned, and dread overcame his stomach.

Stiles ran to the kitchen to grab a large knife – anything for some form of protection.

As he reached for the butcher knife next to the stovetop, the lights in the house flickered before turning off completely. The house was completely dark.

"Fuck," Stiles whispered.

Knife clutched tightly in his hand, Stiles returned to the stairwell, slowly walking up the flight of steps.

"Hello?" Stiles asked, voice shaking, "Everything okay up here? I think the power went out."

Stiles paused at the top of the steps, staring into the darkness that was the hallway, listening for any sound of movement from within the house.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the sound of the house's ventilation system kicking on sounded, and the lights returned.

"Whew," Stiles breathed, silently thanking the Lord for having mercy on him.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" Stiles yelled, heart still pounding from the intensity of what had been the last twenty minutes.

***

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_11:26PM_

"Keep the change," Stiles said as he opened the door and threw the $20 bill out toward the pizza deliveryman. He grabbed ahold of the pizza box and slammed the door shut.

"Uh… Thanks," the delivery man said from outside the door.

"Fuck," Stiles said, leaning against the closed door and sinking to his knees.

This eclipse business was no joke. It was driving him insane – making him imagine noises in the house, sort through objects that didn't belong to him, and reach for a knife at the drop of a hat.

He was no better than Jackson.

"Jackson!" Stiles said, getting up quickly to call his friend. He was so late in texting the man, he would be lucky if the police weren't already on their way.

As Stiles pressed on Jackson's contact info in his phone to place a call, he thought briefly about how the pizza deliveryman looked a lot like the hospital custodian that had scolded him for wasting water last week.

 _"Get a grip, Stiles,"_ Stiles thought to himself.

***

Chapter’s Music

Stars Are Aligned by Darlia  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/stars-are-aligned/id923098300) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/darlia/stars-are-aligned) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=httVhI_9PTw)

Do You Believe by the Cardigans  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/gran-turismo/id413458) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grM7VtVKl0w)

The Moneymaker by Rilo Kiley  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/under-the-blacklight/id261661212) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtyhWo8qngk)


	6. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is this?" Stiles asked, "What did you do to Jackson? Oh, God. Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to all of you reading and subscribing to the fic! Double thanks to the folks commenting – it's always great to read your thoughts as you move throughout the chapters.
> 
> One more to go!
> 
> If you're a Braeden fan, I'm sorry for your loss here. Kind of.

 

 

 

 **Wednesday, October 8, 2014**  
_11:52PM_

Stiles sat in the main sitting room staring blankly at the untouched pizza box in front of him, body tense and breathing stressed.

 _"Get a fucking grip,"_ Stiles thought.

Stiles pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and selected Jackson's contact info.

"Hey, what's up?" Jackson asked.

"Jacks–" Stiles said.

"Psych! I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you," Jackson's voicemail message said.

"Jackson!" Stiles yelled into the phone, "I'm sorry that I've been a shitty friend tonight, but I really need you to pick up your phone. I'm totally tripping over this freaky moon business, and I about gave myself a heart attack going upstairs."

Stiles stood up to face the front window looking out over the lawn.

"And I know, I know, the floor I promised not to go up to – Jacks, I just need you to calm m–" Stiles said, pausing to squint at the Porsche parked outside the house, "Jackson? Why is your car outside? Are you playing a prank on me?"

Stiles heard the tell-tale sound of the beep indicating the voicemail had reach its maximum time. He hit redial on his phone.

"Hey, what's up? … Psych! I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you," Jackson's voicemail message repeated.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"God damn it, Jackson," Stiles said, "Was that you upstairs making those creepy sounds? Did you shut the house power off? Ha, ha, asshole. Joke's over."

Stiles ended the call, setting the phone down on the sideboard table next to the front door as he walked outside to investigate Jackson's Porsche.

The headlights were off, but the faint glow of the dashboard from within the car, the hum of the engine, and the sound of the stereo playing told Stiles that the car was on.

Stiles stepped up to the driver's door, noticing that it wasn't closed entirely, as if caught on something. He could just make out Jackson's silhouette through the window.

"Jacks, I'm both incredibly angry and happy to see–" Stiles said, pulling the door open.

Stiles jolted back as Jackson's body fell to the ground.

_I'll bring down this house, I'll creep in and out. Like thieves of the wind leaving no trace about, but all that I touch will be changed beyond doubt._

"Jackson?!" Stiles yelled.

Stiles turned Jackson over, finding the man's throat ripped open and shirt soaked in blood.

"Oh my God!" Stiles screamed, rushing up and away from the body.

_In the woods, something glowing. A burning light has started growing. It feels like a change is upon us at last, consuming us fast. Change is upon us._

Stiles's knees felt weak. He needed to get to his phone. He needed to call for help. He made it as far as the porch stairs before throwing up on the nearby bush.

Stiles forced himself up the steps and into the house. He reached the sideboard table, but found the phone missing. He looked to the side and then underneath, hoping he had dropped the phone accidentally.

Stiles paused when he heard a faint sound coming from upstairs. It sounded like music.

Stiles walked toward the stairwell, looking up at the second floor. He focused on listening more intently.

It was a song. It was the personal ringtone he set for when Jackson called his phone.

_Keep me searching for a heart of gold. You keep me searching, and I'm growing old. Keep my searching for a heart of gold. I've been a miner for a heart gold._

***

 **Thursday, October 9, 2014**  
_12:08AM_

Stiles stepped slowly onto the last step before the landing of the second floor. He stared at his mobile phone sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

The phone began vibrating, repeating Jackson's ringtone for the third time.

_Keep me searching for a heart of gold. You keep me searching, and I'm growing old. Keep my searching for a heart of gold. I've been a miner for a heart gold._

Stiles stepped forward to pick up the phone. He stared briefly at Jackson's contact image lighting up the phone's screen before swiping to answer.

"Hello?" Stiles asked, voice shaking.

"Have you seen the moon tonight, Babysitter?" a male voice asked.

Stiles breathing became shallow.

"Who is this?" Stiles asked, "What did you do to Jackson? Oh, God. Why?"

The voice chuckled.

"I helped him, Babysitter," the voice said, "I helped him find the moon. And you're next."

"What?" Stiles asked, feeling as if he were drowning in an ocean of ice water. Body tense, lungs strained, knees useless.

"See you soon," the voice promised, followed by the click indicating that the phone call had been ended.

Stiles turned back toward the stairwell, ready to leave the house and take the Porsche. But before he could take a step forward, he heard the front door open and then slam closed downstairs.

 _"Oh, God,"_ Stiles thought, looking around the hallway for an alternative escape.

Stiles was pulled out of his mounting terror by the sound of chains dragging against a surface above him. He looked up to the ceiling, to the attic.

Then Stiles heard footsteps ascending the stairwell in front of him.

 _"Fuck,"_ Stiles thought, looking at the doors in the hallway.

He headed toward the door closest to him that wasn't the closet he had entered earlier, pushing it open and closing it as quickly and quietly as possible.

From the moonlight coming in through the windows, he appeared to be in a bedroom. The bed itself looked unmade, overladen with what Stiles guessed was piles of clothing that were still being unpacked and sorted by Lydia or Peter.

Stiles sank down into the shadowed corner of the room as he watched the shadow of two feet approach the bedroom's door.

The door creaked open slowly, and Stiles prepared to defend himself against the silhouette of a man moving further into the doorway. The silhouette reached an arm up to the wall, followed by the sound of a switch being flicked.

"Stiles?" Peter Hale asked as the bedroom's lights turned on.

Stiles let loose a large sigh of relief.

"Peter," Stiles said, "Thank, God!"

Peter stared back at Stiles with an expression of concern, and then the man's eyes shifted toward the bed.

Stiles followed Peter's eyes, and he realized that what he had mistaken for piles of clothing on the bed were actually three bodies, each with their throats ripped into, blood soaking the mattress. They were the bodies of the family in the photographs that Stiles had found in the hallway closet.

"Oh dear," Peter said, "You've found the home owners."

Stiles screamed.

***

 **Thursday, October 9, 2014**  
_12:27AM_

"Now, now, Stiles," Lydia said, watching as Peter and the pizza delivery man dragged Stiles from the bedroom and back into the hallway, "You've still got a role to play tonight. Don't leave your audience waiting."

Stiles pulled against the arms holding him, but his efforts were futile.

"Isaac," Peter said, nodding toward the pizza delivery man, "Go get a knife from the kitchen."

Peter forced Stiles onto his knees in the middle of the hallway.

"Please stop," Stiles said, voice pleading and eyes brimming with tears.

Peter chuckled.

"Stiles, I don't think you realize the trouble we've been through to get you here tonight," Peter said, "We can't just give up now because you've asked nicely, though I do appreciate the tears. My, my, you are pretty when you cry."

"Hands off, Peter," Lydia said, moving forward, "He's not yours to take."

"Just one little bite, darling," Peter said.

"No," Lydia said, looking at the door at the end of the hallway, "We stick to the plan."

Peter nodded, looking at the door as well.

"What's in there?" Stiles asked, voice still shaking.

"I told you already, Stiles," Peter said, "My nephew."

Stiles heard the sound of chains rattling again, they seemed to be moving – toward the door, toward him.

Stiles cringed as whatever was in the room hit the surface of the door. A large boom shaking the entire level of the house.

The young man Peter had referred to as Isaac returned to the hallway, stepping into Stiles's view with the large butcher knife Stiles had grabbed earlier in hand.

"You see, Stiles," Peter said, sighing deeply, "The moon is very special to people like us. And an eclipse like this is particularly important to our kind."

Stiles stared up at Peter, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"We have been traveling across the west coast in search of a special sacrifice just for this particular moon," Peter said, "We thought we had found it in a young woman named Erica, but she backed out after our first interview, realizing there was no child to care after. And then the next day, Isaac came home from his temporary job at the hospital, smelling just so sweet."

Peter leaned down to sniff at Stiles.

"And we knew we had found it again," Peter said, "We had found you. So I posted the flier on your university campus, knowing the financial strain your incapacitated father must be placing on you."

Stiles heart twisted at the mention of his father. He realized he would likely never see the man again after tonight – whatever Peter had planned for him, it would not be good.

"After you called and we set up a meeting time, I had Isaac run down to the campus to confirm you were the same young man he had met at the hospital," Peter said, "I would have loved to have come down to meet you as well, but Lydia and I were occupied… Securing this house for tonight."

"You… You murdered those people," Stiles said, voice wavering and bile rising from his stomach as he nodded toward the bedroom he had been dragged from, "Just like you murdered Jackson."

"Yes," Peter said, "Your friend posed a problem for us, particularly when he turned around shortly after leaving to rescue you."

Stiles felt his cheeks wet with tears. He had killed not only himself by accepting this job, but Jackson as well.

"Don't cry, pet," Peter said, crouching down to wipe the tears from Stiles's face, "You were _chosen_. You're going to be our sacrifice to the moon tonight – to the truest form of our Alpha."

The sound of the doorway at the end of the hall being hit came again, only louder. It continued to boom, shaking the floor and the walls of the hallway.

Peter's eyes seemed to glow a bright blue.

Stiles reeled back as far as he could while Peter still had a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you?" Stiles asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Stiles?" Peter asked, "We're werewolves."

Stiles snorted.

"You really are insane, you know that?" Stiles asked.

Peter smirked down at Stiles as his hand gripping Stiles's shoulder transformed into a clawed hand, digging into Stiles's skin.

Stiles cried out in pain.

The sound of rattling chains and the booming of the doorway intensified.

Isaac and Peter lifted Stiles up from the ground, pushing him toward the trembling door.

"You're going to be our greatest sacrifice yet, Stiles," Peter said, "Tonight our Alpha will choose to accept you as mate or prey. But either way, you will have served a wonderful part in a tradition as old as time. If you die tonight, it is with great pride."

Lydia stepped forward holding the butcher knife. Isaac and Peter held Stiles firmly as Lydia lifted the knife upward, making two shallow cuts on either side of his neck.

"Isaac," Peter said, "Unlock the door."

Peter pushed Stiles closer as Isaac groped at the doorknob. The booming stopped, as did the rustling of chains.

Lydia opened the door slowly. Stiles made out two steps leading up to the attic before dark shadows prevented him from seeing further into the space.

Except for two glowing crimson eyes.

Stiles felt himself pushed into the stairs, the door slamming shut behind him.

Stiles screamed for the second time that night.

***

Chapter’s Music

Deep in the Woods by Tennis  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/young-old/id498382410) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/tennisinc/deep-in-the-woods) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NEmE6fkMVA)

Heart of Gold by Neil Young  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/harvest-remastered/id317516209) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/coolmusiclistener/heart-of-gold-by-neil-young) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh44QPT1mPE)


	7. The Hospital, Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck," Stiles cried out as the beast moved in and bit into his neck. Tears brimmed his eyes as the beast's fangs lodged deeply into the muscle tissue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete! I hope you enjoy the conclusion – there were multiple ways this could have gone.
> 
> If you've never heard Yael Naïm's version of 'Toxic', I suggest you start with the music link at the end of the chapter. It's seriously got a great eerie vibe to it.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

 

 

 

 **Thursday, October 9, 2014**  
_12:53AM_

Stiles kept his back to the rest of the room, face pressed firmly against the door that had slammed shut behind him. He tried to keep his breathing as quiet as possible, though his heart was racing.

Whatever was behind him had been silent for the last several minutes, and Stiles wasn't sure if that meant that it was ignoring him or studying him. He prayed silently for the former.

He tensed as he heard the sound of chains moving behind him, but let loose a breath when he realized the chains were moving up the stairs. Away from him.

 _"Come on Stiles,"_ Stiles thought, _"This is all a bad dream, you're in the living room downstairs, asleep on the couch. You let the moon get to you."_

The chains continued to rattle against the floor above him.

"Please," Stiles whispered, still pressed against the door to the hallway.

Stiles felt the nape of his shirt pull up. He screamed as he was hoisted upward and over the banister of the upper landing.

His feet hit the ground, and then he felt a warm body press against his front, followed by hot breath huffing against his throat.

"No, no, no," Stiles said, refusing to open his eyes and see what was in front of him.

He did open them though, just as a thick wet tongue licked across his neck.

Stiles thought the monster in front of him resembled a man – sort of, but deformed. Animalistic. Eyes a fiery scarlet, claws where fingers should be, more fangs than teeth, and just… Beastly. It looked like a demon.

Four long chains secured the beast's arms and legs, and Stiles wondered briefly what kind of chain could hold something this large. Just from the eye, Stiles could tell that this was an immovable wall of muscle.

"Fuck," Stiles cried out as the beast moved in and bit into his neck.

Tears brimmed his eyes as the beast's fangs lodged deeply into the muscle tissue.

Stiles responded the only way he could think in the moment – he sank his own teeth into the beast's shoulder. Biting down as hard as possible.

The beast pulled back, letting loose a roar that seemed to shake the entire attic.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Stiles said, looking around for an escape route.

Stiles spotted a small window near the back wall that he could probably fit through, but getting to it would be a challenge if the beast wouldn't let go of him.

Stiles felt himself lifted into the air and pulled tightly against the beast's chest. Stiles noticed that he was being carried further into the room, toward what looked like a makeshift bed.

"Oh, God," Stiles said, noticing for the first time that the beast's length was pressed against his side.

Stiles was thrown down onto the bed, and the beast seemed to be taking a moment to peer down at him.

 _"Think, Stiles, think!"_ Stiles thought, looking wildly around the dark room, eyes drawn to the banister illuminated by faint moonlight.

It looked heavy, and it had to be if it had held the beast's weight while it leaned down to grab him from above.

Stiles looked up at the beast that was still looking down at him from next to the bed, eyes blood red. The beast finally moved, pulling Stiles between its legs.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath before deciding on a course of action. He kicked a knee up with as much force as he could muster, aiming in between the beast's legs.

Stiles shimmied right as the beast roared and sank down on top of the bed, almost toppling him. He jumped off the bed, grabbing as many of the chains as he could while running for the banister.

He could hear the beast getting up from the bed and heading back toward him as he looped the chains around the end of the banister. He turned his face to watch the beast approach while he continued to work.

Just before the beast got within arm's length, Stiles jumped back and ran for the window. He did not look back to see if the chains held, he guessed that they wouldn't, meaning he only had a few seconds to open and crawl through the window.

Stiles's heart fell as he realized the window's latch was broken, but it quickly rose again as the window seemed to give under his push. It must have never been locked.

Stiles hoisted himself up onto the thin rectangular ledge of the window, praying he didn't simply topple over the steeply slanted roof below him.

Stiles cried out as a clawed hand latched onto his left foot. In his haste to kick out of its grasp, his hands lost grip of the shingled roof below him. He felt several claws slice into the skin of his foot as he fell forward, over the roof and down to the ground.

***

 **Thursday, October 9, 2014**  
_1:17AM_

Stiles's first thought after coming to from the fall to the ground was that everything ached. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

His second thought was to question who the four people looking down at him were – they were dressed all in black, almost like a SWAT team. And they definitely had firearms pointed down at him like a SWAT team would.

Stiles strained his eyes to focus, watching dazedly as the four people above him morphed into simply two.

"He's human," a male voice said above him, and the firearm to his left lowered to the ground, "Pull him back, let's get an ambulance now. Is the circle complete?"

Someone grabbed onto Stiles's arms and pulled him away from the house, he looked up just as several dark figures moved toward the house.

As he let his head fall back down, he noticed the sky light up a bright orange.

***

 **Saturday, October 11, 2014**  
_9:16AM_

"Stiles, honey," Melissa McCall said, walking into Stiles's hospital room, "You've got a guest this morning! Someone from school, I think."

Melissa leaned down to whisper in Stiles's ear.

"And he's very attractive," Melissa whispered, "So, you should wake up now, because it's not every day a tall dark man comes to wait by your bedside."

Melissa's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked down at an unmoving Stiles.

"Okay, honey," Melissa said, standing up and walking toward the door, "I'll just leave you two alone. What did you say your name was again?"

"Derek," the guest said, stepping forward to kiss Melissa's hand in greeting, "Derek Hale."

"Nice to meet you, Derek," Melissa said, smiling back at the man before exiting the room.

***

 **Friday, October 10, 2014**  
_9:21AM_

Derek sighed as he sat down next to the hospital bed, grabbing onto Stiles's hands.

"Hello, baby," Derek said, "I bet you weren't expecting me to come back for you."

_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling._

"How could I not, though? That was quite the mating bite you gave me," Derek said, chuckling, "It really was a good one, baby. I've still got the scar. It gets me so worked up just thinking about it."

_There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit. Baby, give me it. You're dangerous, I'm loving it._

"And I'm willing to forgive you for assisting the hunters in killing off my pack," Derek said, nodding his head slowly, "Actually, I should probably thank you. Peter was becoming defiant, and Isaac was too impulsive. He signed our death certificates the moment he howled in celebration for killing your friend."

_Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now?_

Derek smiled down at an unresponsive Stiles. He lifted a hand to pet Stiles's hair.

"You probably want to know how I survived, don't you, baby?" Derek asked, "After Lydia removed my chains, I was able to morph out of my Alpha form. The total eclipse was almost over as it was, so it wasn't too painful, I promise."

"Thankfully, there was a blonde apprentice hunter that saw me near the back of the mountain ash circle," Derek said, still stroking Stiles's hair, "I think she said her name was Kate."

Derek let loose a dark chuckle at the thought of the young hunter.

_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under – taste of your poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

"And can you believe, baby," Derek said, "After she broke the circle so that I could escape, she tried to touch what was rightfully yours?"

Derek's eyes bled red at the thought.

"But don't worry, baby," Derek said, "I made sure that she knew I was spoken for just before I ripped out her throat."

_It's getting late to give you up. I took a sip from my devil's cup. Slowly, it's taking over me. Too high, can't come down. It's in the air, and it's all around. Can you feel me now?_

Derek leaned forward to kiss Stiles's cheek and then stood up from the seat.

"Now, I've got a few things to do before I get you out of here," Derek said, smiling down at Stiles, "Starting with reforming a pack to help us move out of this godforsaken town. And I think I know just whom to start with. Did you know there's a Stilinski next door? I'd bet my fangs he's a relation of yours."

Derek listened and watched as Stiles's heart monitor began to pick up speed.

"Oh, so you can hear me," Derek said, "Good. I want you to know how things will move forward from here. You're going to be pack after all, which I think you'll enjoy much more with your father present. And I intend to keep you happy, baby. Because you're mine. Forever."

"I'll see you again soon, baby," Derek said, walking toward the room's door, "I've got a father-in-law to meet."

_Intoxicate me now with your loving now. I think I'm ready now. Think I'm ready now._

***

Chapter’s Music

  1. Toxic (Cover) by Yael Naïm  
[iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/yael-naim/id388095283) • [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/yussuf-hajjaj/toxic-yael-naim-britney-spears) • [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqKZ_WIK5ms)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks for taking time to read this fic, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, let me know your thoughts below!


End file.
